


Mixing Realities: Two True Realities

by mocksteven



Series: Mixing Realities [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is actually good, F/M, Family Fluff, Main Character loves their family very much, POV First Person, Pacifest Spoilers, loving family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocksteven/pseuds/mocksteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I made a deal with a certain entity, I was given a chance to feel needed, to have a actual purpose. I could save the ones that deserve saving, to give them all happy ending. I have HOPE! If only I had known the long term consequences of this deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, that goes to Toby Fox!
> 
> Now I hope you all like this story!

_ Mixing Realities: Two True Realities  
Chapter 1 _

I looked down at the screen of my computer which held the figures of Frisk and Asriel standing in front of a yellow flower patch. I was playing Undertale, but I didn't really feel like I was playing it. Before I had obtained the game, I had watched spoilers for it and found out many secrets to the game. I got the game, for reasons, I myself, did not fully understand.

When I played through the game, I felt a sort of pain in my chest. I knew this feeling all too well as I've felt it playing other games. It was the pain of not being able to fully express my feelings. I guess this is what it feels like to be helpless to change something.

I tried to stay with Toriel, but to no avail, the game would not allow me to. I laughed at Sans jokes, “hung out” with Papyrus, cooked (not really) with Undyne, and worked with Alphys, danced with Mettaton, and so much more. I did everything I could to try and make a better ending, despite me knowing it was impossible. And when I got to Asgore and saw that I would get what is known as the neutral ending, I tried everything I could to stop it from happening, determined to only get the True Pacifist ending so I could reach Asriel.

Finally, after many attempts too keep it from happening, I conceded defeat and worked to fight Asgore. Despite knowing what was going to happen, it didn't change how it felt when I had to fight him. I wanted to scream in frustration, to yell at Asgore myself and tell him to stop. But I knew that wouldn't work. So after many more attempts, I defeated him, though it felt more like I was the one who lost. I spared him, only to watch in sadness as he was killed in front of me. Flowey crashed the game. I booted it back up and fought him, pain in my heart.

I knew it was all just a game, but it sure as heck did not feel like one to me! I won after a long battle, spared him, never once actually being mad at him, and then watched the rest of the ending unfold. I rebooted the game like Flowey suggested, and went on a “date” with Alphys. I then went to the Alphys' lab and did all I had to do. Finally, I was on my way to the ending I desired.

Later, I watched the ridiculous unfold in front of me as everyone showed up to stop Asgore and me. I smiled at their shenanigans glad that they were having so much fun. And then came the final battle against Asriel. I no longer felt that I was playing, and instead felt like I was watching someone else save everyone.

I beat Asriel, feeling a intense urge to cry as I urged Frisk to comfort him, wanting to do the same myself. As he left, I willed myself to let my feelings out as it physical hurt to hold them back. I cried as Asriel left.

When Frisk awoke to see everyone around them, I smiled a little, and urged them to to talk to their friends. After that I led them to the beginning of the ruins where I knew Asriel had gone. I allowed Frisk to talk to those they passed as I halfheartedly urged them forward, until at last we arrived.

I urged frisk to talk to him until I was now where I am now. I knew the game could not allow me to save Asriel and I knew how people made stories where Frisk gave up their soul to save him. But I saw Frisk as I saw everyone else in the game. I saw them all as actually living creatures with feelings.

I laughed lightly at my own idiocy. They were all part of a game, but I couldn't think of them that way. I didn't want Frisk to give up their soul to save Asriel, I wanted them _both_ to go see the outside world. I wanted them to both live the way _they_ wanted.

“Why can't I just give up my soul and save you Asriel?” I asked quietly, holding out my hand to the computer screen, foolishly believing I had _any_ say in the matter. I had planned from the very beginning to never actually beat the game. I had only planned to get to this point and do nothing else.

I mentally scolded myself for my earlier question. That was selfish of me to say. I had a loving family who would sorely miss me if I was gone. I couldn't just up and die on them. I hung my head in dejection.

“There really is nothing I can do, is there, Asriel?” I asked him sadly, knowing full well he wouldn't and couldn't answer me. I felt tears start to well up again and start to fall onto my lap as I stared at the computer on my bed. “I guess I'm a crybaby too Asriel...” I mutter, feeling completely hopeless.

“I don't care if this is just a game, I just want to save you...” I cry quietly, perfectly fine with not moving ever again.

_But you can save him._

I didn't move, I knew it was just a part of one of the many fantasies of mine. But I wanted so badly for them to be real. I played along with it.

_You just have to leave this place behind._

I chuckle bitterly, how could I leave behind my family? That's just selfish.

_They will be alright._

I doubted that. My family's had enough hardships for the past two years, I wasn't going to subject them to losing another family member. I wasn't going to allow my Mother to lose another son.

_Then live two lives._

Two lives? How would that work?

_Switch between this world and that world._

Switching between worlds... I guess that would work, but how would this save him?

_Give him half of your soul, your soul is strong enough._

Alright, but how would I get there and back? Wouldn't there be a price to pay?

_I will pay the price with my own broken soul._

Now I was starting to question this. I was still talking to myself right?

_No, you know me as Chara._

I snapped my head up and looked at the game in front of me, nothing had changed. But then why did it feel like I was actually talking to someone with my head?

_I'm a spirit, you know that._

“Chara?” I spoke aloud, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me again.

_No need to speak, I can hear your thoughts just fine, at least, your conscious thoughts._

I calmed myself down. If you're real, how would I know. And why would you want to help him? I thought you wanted to kill everything?

_Just trust me in saying that I'm real. And why wouldn't I want to help my brother? I did this to him, I have to make up for it some how. But I can only save him with your help._

I willed myself to believe her, hoping it to actually be real. “So how would this work?” I mutter, hating having to use thoughts to communicate.

_I will make a copy of you in their world and then you will “will” your soul to split in two and give one half to Asriel. You might want to wear some better clothes though. Lay down on your bed when your ready._

“Alright, but what about you?” I ask, genuinely worried about her.

_My soul will stop wandering and I'll finally be at peace._

As much as I wanted to argue, I knew that would be pointless. So instead I got up out of my bed and dressed myself in my favorite clothing. I put on my green long sleeve shirt and then my striped gray T shirt over it. I then slipped on some blue jeans and grabbed my black knitted scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Finally I tugged on my black Adidas socks and shoes, and looked myself over in the mirror. I gave my sixteen year old self one last look over and then lied down on my bed. “I'm ready.” I said, determined do this.

_Thank you._ My vision went black.  _Save my brother for me._

*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*

I felt like I was falling as the world around me came into view. A small circular light was above me and it was quickly getting smaller. Before I could question it, I felt myself hit something soft and springy and heard heard a yelp of surprise. Felt fine on all accounts, so I pulled myself up into a sitting potion to look around. I saw pillars seemingly holding up what looked like a cave roof, as well as that I was sitting on what looked like a bed of golden flowers.

“A-are you alright?”

I looked behind me and gasped in surprise. In front of me was a white and fluffy looking goat boy wearing a striped green shirt. To his left was a feminine looking human with a blue striped shirt and a tan complexion. They both had looks of both surprise and concern. They both look to be around twelve years old. Before me was Frisk and Asriel, and I had literally just dropped in on them.

“Mister?” They both asked simultaneously. I smiled and stood up, finding myself to be almost twice their size.

“Yeah, I'm alright,” I answered, feeling a feeling I had yet to identify start to bubble up. I wasn't really thinking straight though. “My name is Steven. And I'm here to save you Asriel.”

I ignored what they said after that, closed my eyes, and focused instead on splitting myself in half. I willed everything that I was, to split in half. And it hurt. I could hear what sounded like shouts of surprise as the pain got worse. I imagined a heart being split in half and imagined that heart to be my soul. The pain had escalated to near unbearable levels. I felt someone grab my hand, but ignored it. And then, clear as night and day, a sharp crack cut through the air and I felt the pain become unimaginable.

I opened my eyes to find two pieces of a mint green heart floating in front of me and two shocked children. I smiled despite the pain, knowing I had to do one last thing before I could allow myself to black out. I grabbed one piece a pushed it towards Asriel and then pushed the other towards my chest. The one I pushed towards Ariel turned white and become whole again before melting into Asriel's chest. The one I pushed toward myself did not becoming whole again, but simply merged with me.

I smiled at both of their shock expressions before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of heart warming stuff.

_Mixing Realities: Two True Realities  
Chapter 2_

     I awoke in a cold sweat and massive pain in my heart. I kept myself from crying out, but only just. I could vaguely make out my dark room through the pain, but I was more concerned with trying to stop the pain. Tears were falling freely down my face as I began to whimper trying hard to not wake anyone.

     The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, which wasn't saying much as the worse pain I've had to go through was a ear infection that lasted a week. I tried hitting my chest in hopes that it was just something that needed to be hit. Did nothing. I tried to focus on breathing as I let out shuddering gasps of pain. Why did this hurt so much.

     The pain was slowly disappearing, allowing me to try and focus on things other then the pain. I looked at the edge of my bed to see my computer still on and displaying half of a mint green heart. It was hard to put the pain out of my head so I could think. I could still feel the pain, but it was easier to think at the very least.

     I noticed the heart on my screen seemed to be slowly repairing itself, it was also pixelized like the souls in Undertale. The pain seemed to get smaller and smaller with each pixel that was added back onto the soul. I then remembered Chara's voice and agreeing to save Asriel. Soon after the image of a broken mint green heart came to mind and I realized what I was looking at on the screen. I was looking at my soul.

     It suddenly made sense as to way I hurt and why the pain was slowly fading away. My soul was repairing itself! Is this what Chara meant by my soul being “strong enough”? My soul was almost a complete heart again, and the pain had faded to a mild pain that was now semi easy to ignore. I decided to mess around with my computer and found that I still had the game of Undertale open.

     Feeling awed at everything that has just happened, I took a look at my phone to see that only an hour had passed since this started. I took a look out my window to see night had already fallen leaving a few stars to light up the sky. I frowned slightly at the lack of stars, but that was to be expected. There was to much light pollution for there to be many stars. I briefly reflected on the times where I had been able to see the stars without the light pollution and smiled. It would be wonderful if the night sky always held that much beauty.

     I broke from my thoughts to see my soul had fully repaired itself and a message now appeared on the screen.

     ***Would you like to go back, Steven?**

     **Yes No**

     I would have been concerned about it knowing my name, but after what's already happened, it didn't seem _too_ weird. I thought for a moment before smiling and hitting yes. A timer starting at 10 appeared after I hit yes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant. I lied back down and put my computer on the floor so I didn't have to worry about it falling. I heard a quiet ding come from my computer followed by everything fading.

     *<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*

     I opened my eyes to find myself being dragged along the ground. I looked behind me to see Frisk struggling to move me. Asriel was in front of me though looking like he was trying to comprehend something huge.

     “Asriel, can you please help me?” Frisk asked, not noticing that I was awake. Asriel snapped out of his thoughts and rushed over, only to stop upon seeing me awake.

     “Frisk, he's awake.” He said, looking at me with a mixture of happiness and concern.

     Frisk immediately let go causing me to flop to the ground. “Sorry” I heard Frisk say as I got up. I told her it was okay and looked at Asriel expectantly. My assumption proved to be correct a moment later.

     “Um, Steven, how did you know my name?” He asked, getting straight to the point, his visage being one of confusion. I pondered how to answer his question before finally settling on the truth.

     “How do I know your name? Well that's a bit of an extensive answer, so let me take a moment to explain.” I told him, as I gathered my thoughts on how to best say this. “Let's see, I know you through a game called Undertale.”

     “A game?” He asked, looking slightly afraid. I watched as Frisk walked over and held his hand to comfort him.

     “Yes, a game.” I replied, feeling it to be a little hard to explain. “Here, this might help. I come from a different world where everything about your world is displayed on a game. I had been playing the game with the hopes of somehow saving you and giving you a “happy ending” as well. But when playing the game didn't work, I guided Frisk here to talk to you. And then someone you know well offered me a deal, I would be able to come to your world and save you.”

     He seemed a bit blown away by what was said while Frisk just handled it like it was the most normal thing in the Universe. He then hesitantly asked, “Who offered you a deal?”

     I smiled as I let the name exit my lips. “Chara.”

     “Chara?” Asriel asked, looking hopeful.

     “Yes, Chara. She used her soul so this could happen.” I said, telling him what I could remember from our conversation. “She said her soul would finally stop wandering and be at peace.”

     He looked down at the ground for a moment before walking towards me. I didn't have to wait long to find out why as he suddenly hugged me. “Thank you.” He said, his voice muffled by my shirt. My shit began to feel wet and I realized he was crying. I knelt down and hugged him back as he cried into my shirt, feeling a sense of overwhelming happiness that I had helped someone who had been suffering for so long. I could see Frisk behind him, smiling like this was the best thing in the world, then she came over and joined in our hug.

     When the crying had stopped (which felt like a eternity later), I realized that Asriel had fallen asleep in our embrace, and so had Frisk apparently. I shouldn't be surprised after all they had been through, but it didn't make it any less surprising. I smiled as I struggled to pick them both up, glad I had experience with carrying multiple children. I could feel Asriel's fur tickling my neck making me laugh a little. I made sure they were both resting comfortable on me and then began to walk through the ruins.

     Maybe I had been wrong about their age, they where both probably around ten instead of twelve. My little sister was as big as they were and she was only eight! But she was also taller then most kids. I pushed those thoughts aside for now as I focused on where I was walking so I didn't trip while holding them.

     The ruins were much different looking in person then in the game, but it held a kind of beauty. I walked over the bridges that went over the small streams of crystal clear water. It was really actually quite fun to explore this place. When I got to the puzzle where you had to fall through the floor and then climb through a vent to get back up on the other side I was surprised to see that there were no holes. Maybe the ruins repaired itself overtime?

     I took a moment to gather my strength. Holding onto the two children tightly I got a running start before jumping over the spot where I knew the ground to be weak and landed on the other side. I nearly collapsed with the extra weight from Frisk and Asriel, but held strong so they could sleep. I briefly thought of all the times my cat or little sis had fallen asleep on me and how I had been to stubborn to move or wake them.

     Chuckling quietly to myself, I moved on. It felt kind of absurd that I had got myself into this. I never thought that I would experience anything magical like this. I honestly thought I would live a normal human life where nothing like this happened. It all reminded me of the phrase that no good hero ever wanted to be one. Though I was not a hero, I was carrying two heroes in my arms.

     As I got closer to “Home” as I believe it was called, I began to think of how I was going to explain everything to all of Frisk's friends. That was a bridge I would cross later I guess.

     Finally, I arrived at my destination and marveled at the beauty of the building in front of me. A sign above the door read “Home” telling me that this was the place. I chuckled at Asgore's inability to come up with creative names and proceeded into the house.

     The first thing that hit me was the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon. I had a lot of experience with cooking to know that something had been cooked fairly recently. I which was odd, considering that Toriel was supposedly back up at the barrier. I walked to the left to come into a room that held a soft couch chair, a fireplace, dulled gardening tools, and a table with a golden buttercup flower on it.

     I smiled and decided to continue on into the kitchen to find, nothing. It was just as I saw it in the game, but there was no pie. Oh well, I left the kitchen and headed to the stairs. I still had a long walk ahead of me.

     The walk through the halls took a long time, with seemingly nothing happening, though it did get colder. I held the two sleeping forms closer as we approached the exit to the Ruins. When we finally got outside the door, I felt a bit of excitement at seeing the snow. I banished that feeling as I began walking through it, knowing this was going to take a while. I was really just feeling glad that I brought a scarf.

     After a LOT of walking, I arrived at Snowdin feeling completely exhausted. It made me wish that I could just teleport to my destination. Surprisingly, none of the monsters tried to stop me or even talk to me. They all seemed to be talking excitedly with one another. I guess they all knew about the Barrier. I then walked to where I knew the river guy was, hoping he would be there to take me to Hotland and cut this whole journey in half. Luckily, he was there.

     “Tra la la. Care for a ride?” He said, his voice sounding jovial.

     “Yes please.” I answered, feeling a bit nervous.

     “Where will we go today?”

     “Hotland please.”

     “The we're off..”

     I stepped on to his boat and sat down as the boat began to run, literally, across the water. “Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le” He sang until we arrived at our destination. “Come again!” He told me as I shakily stepped off, I did not do well with boats, especially ones that run. I thanked him and walked up some stairs.

     The heat of Hotland reminded me of the hot summer days in my city. I could see Alphys' lab to my right. It kind of shocked me at the sheer size of the lab. I then marveled at the lava or magma in this case that was making up most of Hotland. I had never seen either so it was really cool to see it in person.

     The rest of the walk went mostly the same, me marveling at the many things around whilst getting more and more fatigued. Carrying two children and walking long distances was very exhausting. I stopped before the doors to the throne room, feeling ready to collapse, as well as feeling excited about finally meeting Frisk's friends in person. I looked down at them and decided it was best to wake them before going in. I did want to see Toriel and Asgore's reactions to seeing their son again.

     I slowly sat down, so I didn't fall over, and then proceeded to shake them both gently. When they didn't wake, I shook harder. Still not waking, I let them both goo, causing them to flop on to the ground. You'd think that would wake them, but no, they slept like they hadn't got a wink of sleep their entire lives, which might have been partially true or Asriel. If it weren't for the rise and fall of their chests, I would have been worried they had died somehow.

     I pushed that last thought aside as I tried to think of a way to wake them. I smiled mischievously as I put two fingers in my mouth. Covering them both in as much saliva as possible before stinking them in both of their ears (I had to lift Asriel's fluffy ear... It was soft...). When I got no reaction, I began wiggling my fingers around, feeling a tad bit grossed out.

     _'HOW WERE THEY STILL SLEEPING!?!?'_ I thought, feeling baffled that they were both still fast asleep.

     Finally, feeling that I couldn't get back up, as I was still exhausted, I called for help. “Can someone help me!?”

     After a moment, I thought I could pick out the sounds of feet walking towards me, but it was quiet enough that I could barely make it out. And then, the first to come out of the throne room door and greet me was a goat like women that dwarfed me by at least a head. She was wearing a purple robe with a strange symbol. It had a circle in the center with a wing on either side of it. Below it were three triangles. The ones on the left and right side stood up normally, while the one in the middle was upside down. It was Toriel who stood in front of me.

     I smiled at her shocked face as she looked at the two sleeping forms next to me. “Could you help me wake up these two?” I asked, shoving down the nervous feeling in my stomach. She continued to stare at me and the two sleeping forms before finally speaking.

     “A-asriel?” She asked, completely ignoring me. She slowly made towards us, looking as if she was trying to push down an emotion. I moved to the side, smiling at her as she bent down and picked up the sleeping monster, tears beginning to fall. She began to full on cry as Asgore, wearing his purple cape and black battle amour underneath, walked onto the scene.

     “Tori, what's wr-.” His eyes settled on her crying form as she hugged the sleeping Asriel. He said nothing more as he joined her, putting his arms around them both, as if protecting them from the world. The now reunited family cried as Asriel _finally_ woke up.

     “Mom, Dad?” His soft voice asked, before he too was swept away in the happiness of being reunited with them at last. The sounds of the hall were filled with sobs and tears. I did not move, not wanting to ruin the moment, though I did make a mental note to give my family all hugs when I got back home.

     I looked down to find Frisk sitting against me with a rare smile on her face as she watched the family in front of her. It was a sight that would warm ones heart. The Dreemurr family was back together at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Stuff happens...

“ _ **Sometimes peace is just a prelude to something worse, other times, it is the start of a greater future, and then there are the times when it leads to both.” Steven Hill**_

_ Mixing Realities: Two True Realities  
Chapter 3 _

It wasn't until I woke up in my bed, with sunlight beginning to shine through my curtains, that I realized I had fallen asleep. My arms and legs felt sore. I shook my head as I sat up. Last I remember was watching the Dreemurr family being finally reunited, then nothing. Did I pass out? There was one thought in the back of my mind that I was desperately trying to debunk. But my fear wouldn't let me dismiss it. I looked at my clothes, and instantly felt relief when I saw I was wearing all my clothes from last night, scarf included. Just had to make sure to was real.

I found my computer at the foot of my bed to be dead, having run out of battery in the middle of the night. Maybe that was why I had passed out? My link was severed or something? I gave it little thought as I worked to plug my computer back in, which was hard as my laptop hated to charge. So after many tries of plugging and unplugging the laptop, it finally began to charge, as evident by the small white light on it.

While my computer charged back up, I decided it was time to get something to eat. Leaving the confines of my messy room, I went to the kitchen to find some cereal. Nothing much of importance happened other then me sitting there munching on some bland cereal. When I returned to my room, I found my computer on the start up screen. I immediately put the password in and watched as my computer opened up to the start screen. I was using Windows 8.1 so I had to go to Desktop to find the Undertale icon. Upon clicking on the Undertale icon, I found my self looking at an entirely different intro. The music was the same, but there were no visuals. And then new words appeared on screen.

***Centuries after the monsters wrongful imprisonment, they were freed by a young child by the name of Frisk. Humans having forgot the war, had grown into a better species as a whole, and welcomed the monsters after hearing that they would not harm them. But what will happen next, has yet to be written.**

***Would you like to help write their future, Steven? Will you help bring their world a bright future?**

**Yes No**

I know this should be normal to me by now, but it's still weird to have a game on my computer talking to me. I already knew I wanted to help write their future, but my mother would become upset at me for sleeping all day, as it would undoubtedly look like. I was going to worry her, I just knew it. But I am choosing to be selfish and go and help out in their world.

***Your answer has been noted. Hide link device before getting ready to go. Say “Ready” when you are done.**

Okay, now that was even more weird then the last one. How did it know what I was thinking? I answered my own question by simply saying, “Magic” and shaking my head, best not to dwell on these things. I lifted up my Mattress, after getting off and closing the laptop, and stuffed it under the bed. I then lied back down and said the magic word. “Ready.” Darkness closed in around me.

*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*

I opened my eyes to find my self once again, in bed, but not my own. I sat up and looked around, the room looked unfamiliar and old. There wasn't much in the room, just the bed and a nightstand, and dust coated everything, but the bed. It was like no one had been in here in over a decade.

Breathing deeply, I found that the room was at the very least breathable, but it tasted stale. Breathing left the taste of a old house in my mouth. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer, I got out of the bed, and noticed I was still wearing all my clothes, including my shoes. Shrugging I walked across the dusty floor, noticing large paw print shapes in the dust leading to the bed. Someone brought me in here?

Before I could open the door though, someone else did, leaving me face to face with a grinning skeleton in a blue jacket with white fur on the collar. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I let out what could only be described as a high pitched squeal as I stepped back and found my self falling on to the bed.

“Whoa kid! No need to be scared, I'm only bones.” The skeleton reassured with a wink, (how does a skeleton wink?!) as I groaned from my compromised position. I sat back up to see a chuckling skeleton. I know it was Sans, but skeletons are still scary when you've never met one before. How did Frisk not freak out when she met Sans? “Anyways, seeing as you're alright, my names Sans.” He said, holding out his skeletal hand to me. I was easily a whole head taller then him. He had strange white lights in his eyes, acting as pupils.

I grabbed his hand, somewhat hesitantly, before introducing myself as politely as possible. “I uh, I'm Steven. Nice to meet you Sans.” His hand felt strange, but not bad, just, strange.

He pulled me up to my feet muttering with something about humans being clumsy around him, before he led me out of the dusty room. I didn't really know how to react around him. He was funny enough, but I knew he could easily kill me if need be. I had watched the Genocide runs...

We entered the end of a hallway I slowly began to recognize as Home. It confused me as to why I was back at the ruins when the barrier had been broken and I was at New Home. I looked at Sans who was now in front of me leading me through the hallway. He was silent.

“So you may be wondering why you are back here.” He suddenly said, but he left no room for me to answer him. “Well the answer to that is simple.” He stopped, and I felt my stomach churn. I felt frightened as questions began to flood my mind. Why was I so selfish as to come back here? Is he going to kill me? Where was everyone else?

“You're here because I want to know who _you_ are.” He finished, leaving the hall, if possible, even more silent. He was still not looking at me, his back was still to me. I didn't really know what to say, my mind was running too fast to have many coherent thoughts, fear had a firm grip on me. Perhaps repeat my name? Yeah, lets go with that.

“I-I'm S-Steven a-and-”

“Stop.” He interrupted, effectively shutting me up. He turned And I could only see darkness in his eye sockets. “I don't want to hear your excuses. You're the one whose been resetting the world over and over again, haven't you?” His voice was dark, harsh, and unforgiving.

I wasn't going to let this fear control me, I needed to tell Sans the truth, that much was obvious. But I didn't understand his statement. I never once reset the game in my world, so why would there be resets? And why did he think I was causing them? How would he even know that?

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as he watched me with his dark sockets. “I haven't caused any resets Sans, and clearly you already know I'm not supposed to be here.” I replied, my voice shaking slightly as I spoke. I wanted to say more but he cut me off once again.

“Oh? Is that so?” He asked, and I felt a sort of pressure on my body. “Then how else would _you_ , who has never been in a single one of the many timelines, know exactly what I'm talking about? And thanks for telling me that you're not supposed to be here, it'll make this much easier.”

I didn't even get to ask what he was talking about before I was slammed into the nearby wall with near bone crushing force. My body erupted in pain as I let a yelp of pain. I'd never felt so much pain in my entire life. I didn't get to even fall to the ground and cry, before I was thrown down the hall. Everything hurt so much, I wanted it to stop. I noticed the stairs to the basement next to me as I felt adrenaline surge, numbing the pain.

The fight or flight instinct weighed heavily on the flight instinct, so I did just that, I ran. I dashed down the stairs, glad or the adrenaline, I ran down the long hall. Hoping against all hope that he would give up on me. I came to the turn and dove down, it, feeling as though he was right behind me. The world spun I hit the ground, before I noticed that the area was no longer full of the purple color of the ruins. I was now on a bridge and down below it was magma. The heat was as intense as the first time I'd walked through Hotland.

“Trying to run?” I heard from behind me. I didn't look as I quickly got back to my feet and dashed across the bridge. The bridge gave out from under as I reached the end of it. I put my self into a roll, recovered quickly and kept running. I saw Alphys's Lab and ran even harder. Maybe the door would be open and I could hide? I doubted I could run from Sans.

I thought that it was extremely odd for Sans to be acting this way, especially to someone he just met. But I kept running, hoping against hope that I would be okay. As I approached the doors, they opened, allowing me to dive in. The door closed behind me as I searched frantically for a place to hide. Seeing Alphys's “bathroom” I jumped in and pushed the first button I saw, which just so happened to be the basement level. As the elevator went down in levels my adrenaline began to fall and my pain increased.

By the time the elevator reached its destination, I was on the ground crying. My mind had gone making it hard for my to have any coherent thoughts. All I could think was how selfish it had been of me to leave me family like that. Now I was going to die and I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye. I opened my eyes again expecting to see darkness, but found myself in my room. I silenced my cries and held my breath. Why was I home?

The pain was bearable at this point, but it still hurt enough to bring forth silent tears. I looked down at my body to see my clothes were fine, but I could feel still feel pain. I tore off my shirt and found bruises on my sides. I got up, and held back a yelp as the pain spiked, before making my way to the bathroom near my room. No one was there to see me luckily. Locking myself in the bathroom, I assessed my injuries as best as possible.

I looked a my back through the mirror and nearly cried as I saw a bright red streak running down it. I was bleeding, and I needed to take care of it. I saw the shower to my right and made a split second decision. I tore off the remainder of my clothes and got in. I hissed quietly as I felt the warm water on my injuries. I knew it would hurt, but I needed to make sure I stayed clean so my back wound didn't get infected. Once I washed away all that I could, I got one of the red towels from under the sink to dry my self off. Careful to not brush over the back wound, I dried off.

I put my pants back on, having left my shirt in my room, and headed over to my parents room, knowing they had a first aid kit. I noticed my mother was not in there and immediately deduced she was out on errands. Finding the kit under their bathroom sink, their room had its own bathroom, I looked through it until I found the ace bandages. I took the roll and began wrapping it snugly around my torso and chest. I kept checking in the mirror to see if I was covering up the wound until, it was finally done.

Satisfied with my work, and ignoring the pain of wound I put the first aid kit back in it's place and headed back to my room. I quickly stuffed my shirt back on, not wanting anyone the see the bandages. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that the worse was over. I took out my computer from under my bed and was just about to open it when someone knocked on my door.

“Come in!” I said, as I put the computer down. In came my sister, Elayne, she wasn't much younger then me, being 15 at the moment, but looking at her you'd think she was a young adult. Her current hair style was short on her left side but long on her other. The end of the long side was dyed green, which contrasted nicely with her black clothing. She was currently wearing a black Adidas jacket and black leggings.

“Hey Steven, I just wanted ask if you wanted anything to eat.” She said, looking at me expectantly.

I thought about my wound briefly and decided that it would be a good idea to get something to eat. “Sure!” I relied, giving her a smile to show my gratitude.

“Cool, you stay here and I'll bring something up.” And with that, she was gone. This was most certainly different though, usually _I_ was the one that brought _her_ food. Oh well.

*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*

After very little waiting, my sister appeared again with a bowl of French Onion Soup. To which a accepted gratefully and began eating. She came by after I finished and took my bowl. I thanked her as she left and finally got back to the computer. Opening it up yielded nothing but a black screen, that is, until words appeared on it.

***Your body is still in danger, Steven. Please prepare for transfer...**

Transfer? I don't even get the choice?

***If either one of your bodies are killed, the other will die as well. You have 10 seconds to get ready... 9...**

Seeing I had no choice in the matter, I quickly closed the computer and shoved it under the mattress before making it look like I had gone back to sleep. When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking out of the elevator from before and into the face of the last person I ever expected to see.

“I'm sorry, I don't understand sign language.” I said, holding back from saying his name. In front of me was a skeleton in a black robe of sorts and a cracked skull. He was trying in vain to sign to me with skeletal hands which held holes in their centers. In front of me was W.D. Gaster.

“Don't worry, I can translate.” Said a chilling voice behind me. I looked behind me from my position on the ground to find Sans smiling his eerie smile. His left eye socket blazed a blue color, but he made no moves to attack me. “He's asking who you are and why your SOUL is still in one piece, which is something I'd like to know as well.”

I looked between the two, terror holding me still, as I tried to figure out what to say. What _do_ you say when you, yourself, don't know the answer? I hoped they could believe me.

“I d-don't know.” I told them, working to keep my words together before venturing further. “Why wouldn't m-my SOUL be i-in one piece?”

“You don't remember, kid?” Sans said, his voice still chilling. “ _You tore you own SOUL in half to save the prince_.”

At those words, I did remember, and I answered to the best of my abilities. “I think my SOUL regenerated itself...” I realized how ludicrous it sounded, especially in a world where SOULs did _not_ regenerate like mine. But I told them what I knew, in the hopes that they would realize I'm harmless... For the most part. Gaster began using sign language again, I really should have taken the time to learn that!

“'How would you prove it to us' he asked. Better hope you have an answer, kid.” Sans translated, leaving me worried. The only way I think I could show them that I could regenerate my SOUL was to hurt it, again. I felt tears rise to my eyes, I didn't want to do that again! It hurt enough the first time! I've had enough of pain. Why couldn't they just believe me and let me go!

“I-I don't want t-to d-do that again.” I stammered, more afraid of the pain from purposely hurting my SOUL again then I was of them. “Can't you just b-believe me i-instead?”

“Sorry kid, but I guess I'll have to do the honors.” He said before my SOUL was pulled out of me. I tried to get my SOUL away from him, but he wasn't having any of it. I felt pain rip through my body as a blue bone ripped through my SOUL, tearing off part of it. I couldn't help it, I screamed, and then, nothing. I blacked out.

*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*

_I stared at the toy knife in my hands, which I had used to kill so many. I loathed this weapon more then anything. I loathed myself. I had worked so hard for so long. And now I had finally caved. I'll play this game, but I won't succumb to it._

_I tore my vision away to look through the caverns, to see the **dust** that coated so much of it. I felt powerful, and I **hated** it._

_No one remembered me, my family was nothing more then a far off memory. I had died long ago to them, and they were undoubtedly dead as well. My world didn't move with the resets. **I** **was** **only sixteen!**_

_With out a yell of frustration, I began my genocide again. If I was going to do this, **no one would be spared. Not a single SOUL...**_

*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*<>*

I gasped as I awoke to find myself on a bed. One look around the room would tell you that it looked; bare. And new? There was a window, but it was covered with blinds. I tried to recall my dream, but all that came up was a blank. What was it about? And why did it unsettle me so much?

I groaned as I got out of the bed, I felt sore all over. Making my way to the window, I looked for a way to pull the blinds up. I had never been to good with figuring out how to raise blinds, so I decided in the end, to just look through the cracks between the blinds. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Outside, I could see trees, foliage, and a hill leading up to what I believed to be a mountain. It was beautiful. Everything looked so, alive! I wanted feel what it felt like out there! I rushed out the door, finding a hallway and stairs leading down. I instantly ran down them feeling ecstatic to get outside. I roamed the downstairs, not taking any of it in as I saw what I was looking for, the front door.

Rushing outside, I was immediately greeted with the sight of a neighborhood. The roads between each house were made of dirt and each house was different in it's own right. I payed it little mind as I ran around what I new to be a mansion of a house, to come to the edge of a forest that led up the mountain behind it.

It was then that I finally let myself calm down and actually _feel_. It was so warm! I could feel the sun send down its heavenly rays of warmth from the cloudless sky. The wind that blew through the area was calming, peaceful. There were flowers that dotted the grassy ground, leaving a truly beautiful sight.

I had seen some beautiful things in my life, but this was something that truly stuck me to the core. I had always wanted to see something like this, to see a world so full of life, so ready for a bright future. I was filled with HOPE!

I don't know how long I stood there, just enjoying the peace, but eventually I heard I sound behind me. I looked around to find Asriel and Frisk, they stared at me with straight faces. It was unnerving.

“Come on in, Steven.” Frisk said, her voice holding an edge to it. “We all have to talk.”

“About?” I asked. I already knew the answer, but I was hoping I was wrong.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out soon... I hope...


End file.
